


Inquiring Hive Minds Want to Know

by beachpartybb



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Other, Pacific Rim Kink Meme, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beachpartybb/pseuds/beachpartybb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From this prompt on the Pacific Rim kink meme - "Newt has a tentacle fetish."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inquiring Hive Minds Want to Know

It started out as a lump of blue-mottled flesh in a vat. Hannibal's guys had found it in the brain box of the kaiju and, one of them said, in the supersititious, half-awed tones of the Hong Kong low district, it was alive. Hermann snorted from the other side of the lab but Newt thanked the men and sent them down the mess hall by way of a tip.  
  
Newt crouched in front of the open-topped tank, examining the faintly pulsing thing. It was a squat, smooth ribbon of flesh, no more than two feet long but as thick as a man's leg. He felt an odd pull toward it, like he had a magnet behind his navel.  
  
"Hey, man. Come look at this. What do you think, like a tumor maybe? Or some kind of parasite?" Newt splayed his hand on the tank, peering at it.  
  
"Biology," Hermann muttered absently, chalk dust fingers to his lips as he contemplated a formula on the board before him. "Such an imprecise speciality."  
  
I'm crushed, really, I am," Newt replied, standing. Then, without knowing what he was going to say, "I'm gonna touch it."  
  
"Wear a glove," Hermann said.  
  
"Good point, Hermann. I like where your head's at. Safety first." Newt snapped on a glove and plunged his hand into the tank.  
  
As soon as he touched the thing it shuddered and nodules rose out of its flesh like goosebumps. A pleasant tingling like vibration or low-current electricity spread up his hand and into his arm. The strange magnetic field in his stomach relaxed.  
  
"Woah, dude. You gotta see this!" Newt pulled his hand out of the tank and the thing lurched in the fluid. He giggled as he stripped off his glove, fumbling for his voice recorder. He felt a little drunk. "Seriously, man, I don't know what it is but this is some cool shit!"  
  
Hermann erased the last two symbols of his formula and carefully chalked one in their place. "Fascinating, I'm sure," he said, without turning around.  
  
"Yeah," Newt said, pushing his glasses up his nose, "It is."  


* * *

  
  
After dinner, Newt slipped out of the mess hall during the chaos of shift change and stopped off at the lab. In the dim glow of the after hours lighting, the kaiju piece pulsed with blue light. The lump had become a gently waving mass of short, curling limbs.   
  
"Too cool," Newt whispered. "Gotta measure the rate of growth on those things."

* * *

 

Since he'd Drifted with the kaiju brain, there'd been the dreams. Sometimes they were fragments of Hermann's memories, imprinted on his consciousness. But mostly they were weirdly erotic, consisting of sensations and confused light and sound but never any details of who or where or even, sometimes, what.   
  
Newt was dreaming of being restrained in coils of pulsing rope while insistent fingers prodded his asshole and someone kept an excruciatingly slow rhythm of release and contract around his cock. There was a metallic banging in the background, rising to a crescendo, just as something was pushed past the tight ring of muscle at his entrance. Blue light bathed everything. Newt moaned and the coils contracted around him, holding him in place. The banging intensified and whatever it was, smooth and slick, pushed deeper inside, pinning him --  
  
"Oh, fuck," Newt panted. "Fuck me." Someone shouted his name and he came, jerking awake to the sound of Hermann's cane banging on his door. He looked down at his sticky bed sheets and made a face.  
  
"I'm coming!" he called, rolling out of bed. "Let me change my pants. I mean put on some pants!" He found a cleanish pair of flannel pants at the foot of his bed and, jamming his glasses on his nose, shuffled to the door. He wrenched it open, scowling. "What do you want, man? It's the crack of dawn."  
  
Hermann glared at him, mouth open, seemingly unable to decide which of several insults to open with.  
  
"It's 9 AM," he said, poking Newt in the shin with his cane. "Your tentacle monster outgrew its tank. I want it out of my laboratory!"  
  
Newt came awake with a suddenness unmatched since that time he'd gotten a shot of adrenalin after he'd flat-lined during what turned out to be a pretty successful experiment. He pushed past Hermann into the hall.

* * *

 

Two hours later, he had moved the -- what had Hermann called it, tentacle monster? -- into one of the shallow salt-water pools in the lower research level and was running a variety of tests. Electrodes trailed from the waving appendages, now held above the level of the water, running to machines that looked as if they'd been cobbled together from the remains of other, lesser machines, in the name of Science.   
  
Newt himself was standing in the knee-deep water, in a wet-suit borrowed (embarrassingly) from Mako, measuring the various limbs with a length of tape and shouting out numbers to the recording system he'd rigged to a crane suspended high above the water.  
  
"The kaiju tentacle-monster continues to grow at an alarming rate! I've got appendages that were less than an inch long, and half an inch in diameter that are three, three and a half feet and pushing two and half inches in diameter! The central body has shown no real growth, besides an intensifying of the blue light, perhaps a heartbeat? I'm going to remove one of the appendages for closer study."  
  
He waded back to the edge of the pool and picked up a laser scalpel, checked the housing--he'd replaced the power source and the last thing he needed was an exposed wire -- and thumbed it on. A low hum filled the dim chamber. He turned back to the kaiju piece -- only to find it right behind him.  
  
"Oh, hey guy," Newt said, surprised. He pitched his voice for the recorder above him. "TM appears to have gained some mobility. Will have to perform muscle density and strength tests. All right, let's get severing!" He grasped one of the tentacles and activated the laser. As the beam came into contact with the creature's flesh, the tentacle jerked free, whipping around and knocking the instrument from Newt's hand.   
  
"Woah! Okay. Okay, calm down, buddy," Newt raised his hands and backed toward the edge of the pool. All of the creature's limbs began to writhe violently. One of them shot out, wrapping around Newt's wrist and wrenching him forward. More tentacles separated from the mass and twined around his legs. The water seemed to glow blue.  
  
"Oh, okay. Shit. This is not good, huh?" A slender tentacle slipped into the collar of his wet suit and squirmed against his neck. "Hey, hey, guy. Please don't strangle me to death. Ok? Please don't -- aaaah!"   
  
With a violent tug, the tentacle ripped the suit down the front to Newt's waist. His cock twitched against his thigh.  _Not the time for this fetish_ , he thought desperately. One of the lengths wrapped around his leg slithered up his thigh, wrenching his legs further apart. The slender tentacle pushed down into the sagging waist of the wet suit and wrapped unerringly around Newt's hardening cock.   
  
"Jesus!" he panted, knees giving out as the thing applied careful pressure and friction to his growing erection. Two more tentacles wrapped around his chest and looped around his shoulders, supporting his weight. His hips thrust forward, involuntarily and he began to panic a little. He struggled against his living bonds and the tentacle around his penis tightened, warningly, until he stilled. After a moment, it began to move again, giving a familiar little twist just under the head, where he liked it.   
  
He froze, realizing suddenly and with complete certainty what was happening. The dreams, the relentless manipulation of his sexual fantasies, the exploration of his body-- they'd been studying him, using some residual Drift connection -- like a bunch of middle school boys with their first porno vid, oh God, did that mean the entire Hive mind had watched him come, night after night, with a kaiju cock up his ass? His balls tightened a little at the thought of such an audience, even as he started screaming.  
  
A thick tentacle forced its way into his mouth and silenced him. He felt the remainder of the suit rip away and he whimpered. He knew what came next, the confident stretching, the lubrication, the penetration, like clockwork-- his cock was leaking precome against his stomach and the slender tentacle wrapped around the base, tightening just on the right side of pain. He felt the tip of another tentacle behind him, ghosting across his ass cheek, slipping between them and rubbing his hole. 

He made a sound halfway between a moan and a protest around the tentacle in his mouth as the one at his ass exuded something warm and tingling onto his hole. It began to work him open, slow and relentless, teasing the tight pucker of flesh, and Newt realized it was trying to make this good for him. He thought could feel a sort of distant benevolence in the way the one tentacle fucked his mouth, an almost friendly concern in the one that was now pulling out of his ass hole and nudging his cheeks apart.   
  
One of the thick limbs wrapped around his thighs jerked him backwards and up, his feet leaving the ground, his whole weight supported by the mass of excited tentacles. His ass was canted high and he felt open and vulnerable. Below him, between his legs, he saw a monstrously thick tentacle emerge from the center of the mass and rise up to caress his ass. He sucked air in around the one in his mouth and thought,  _Fuck it. I want this. I_ want _it._  
  
As if it heard and understood, the tentacles flew into motion. The one around his cock began to strip up and down his length with a determination Newt found frankly impressive, and just as he was thinking this, the one behind him thrust inside. He cried out and convulsed at the sudden pain of penetration, thrashing uselessly in the air. He could feel every inch of the thing pressing into him, still, reaching inside him, smooth but covered in nubs that brushed along his insides. It began to withdraw, the slow burn subsiding in another wash of the warm fluid. It thrust back in, hard, pushing Newt forward, and it set up a punishing rhythm, pushing in and nudging his prostate, pulling back with a slow, lingering caress, fucking back in.  
  
Coherent thought had long since fled as the tentacles worked his cock and ass in perfect counterpart. Newt could feel the kaiju lube leaking out of his ass and coating his thighs. A particularly deep thrust against his prostate and he was coming, shooting so hard that come brushed his chin. His orgasm seemed to spur the creature on, the tentacle behind him began pumping into his ass like a piston, shaking him with its force. Suddenly, all the tentacles tightened and stiffened around him and he felt a flood of liquid inside him. A moment later the one in his mouth sprayed something tangy and sour down his throat. A thin trickle seeped from the corner of his mouth as he sagged, spent against his harness of limbs.   
  
He struggled to catch his breath, feeling uncomfortably full and having lost all feeling in his legs. He moved his arms weakly, wondering when the thing would put him down. Instead, the tentacle in his ass began to move lazily. He felt the tentacle swell impossibly, just inside his asshole. It began to thrust in sharply, pulling back until the swelling was just at his opening and pushing back in. The tentacle at his cock began to stroke him again. Newt whimpered and tried to pull away, too sensitive to stand anymore stimulation. Improbably, his cock began to harden again and the creature seemed delighted, pounding into his ass and slipping up and down his cock with abandon.   
  
Tears slipped down his cheeks as he shuddered into his second orgasm, clenching tight around the tentacle inside him.

 

* * *

 

Hermann found him, of course, delirious, still being worked by the tentacles, God knew how many hours later (45 minutes, he found out later, when he watched the recording, once or seven times, for Science), covered in sweat and come, ass and mouth full of kaiju tentacles.  
  
"Newton?!" The other man had stared, open-mouthed for a moment too long as Newt hung suspended before him. Newt blinked sweat encrusted eyes at the vision before him, even as another dry orgasm shuddered through him, making him whimper.  
  
"Hckrmn!" he said around the tentacle fucking his mouth. "Whakh's uhk, mah?"   
  
Hermann tapped his cane twice against the ground, cheeks flaming, cleared his throat, adjusted his collar, and, in his best imitation of his old headmaster, said, "Kaiju, unhand Dr. Geiszler  _at once_!"  
  
There was stillness throughout the low room. Then the tentacles pulled out of Newt with a  _pop_ , followed by a spill of kaiju come down his legs. The other tentacles slowly retracted, lowering Newt into the shallow water with lingering caresses to his legs and torso. Hermann hurried forward, keeping a wary eye on the mass of tendrils. It looked... sheepish, he thought. He hooked Newt under one shoulder and heaved him back onto the plastcrete floor, falling next to him as his bad leg gave out.   
  
"Newton? Newton, are you alive?" Newt cracked one eye and inclined his head in the barest of nods. Hermann huffed, in relief or annoyance, and said, "Good. Because this has got to be the most idiotic, irresponsible, un _ethical_  use of government resources I have  _ever_  seen. Even for you, sir, this is a new low."  
  
Newt made an unintelligible noise and curled around Hermann's legs, drawing in on himself. Hermann hesitated, then rested a hand gently on Newt's back. Newt shuddered and nuzzled closer against him. In the pool, the creature pulsed blue light contentedly.   
  
"Newton," Hermann said a little later. "Is that your erect penis brushing my thigh?" The creature slapped its tentacles against the water, gleefully, and Newt giggled deliriously against Hermann's trousers.


End file.
